


Drunken Idiots

by Looopy_Lupin



Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looopy_Lupin/pseuds/Looopy_Lupin
Summary: Basically I think drunk wolfstar would definitely out themselves
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190357
Kudos: 49





	Drunken Idiots

On the evening of Christmas Day, the residents of Grimmauld Place - plus a few other order members - were gathered in the living room sipping on whiskey and wine (and butterbeer). 

It's quite obvious that Sirius - who couldn't hold his drink well since Azkaban - was pretty drunk, whereas most other adults were only tipsy - save for maybe Remus. The pair certainly seemed pretty sloshed as they shared story's of the marauders' escapades; it was a good distraction from everyone's worries. 

"-and none of them could speak any coherent sentences for a whole day, all lessons cancelled too!" Sirius guffawed, speaking with his whole body. "As always, Moony here was the mastermind of a great prank!" he patted a firm hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Professor Lupin?!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone else in the room looked as if they were thinking the same thing. 

"They - would have failed without me telling them what to do and finding all the spells." Remus chuckled. 

"Hey, we would've managed!" Sirius whined, trying - and failing - to hide his amused tone. 

"No you wouldn't have." He replied bluntly. 

"Nah, we wouldn't have." Sirius agreed, looking down at his glass and laughing softly.

"Bonus part was I never got caught," 

"Wait," Harry asked, laughter subdued. "Let me - us - get one thing straight. Remus here-"

"Not a great start." Remus muttered under his breath. Sirius, who was sat next to him on the sofa (and the only one to hear him), choked on his drink and sputtered a laugh - he quickly replaced his glass on the table and tried to hide his laugh behind his hand. Remus turned and looked fondly at his partner.

"-was the real mastermind?!" Harry continued, mostly ignoring the disruption, however, still looking moderately confused at the scene before him. 

"Awesome. Never would've guessed," the twins synchronised. All of the kids looked somewhat amazed whilst the adults just nodded, completely unsurprised.

"Yup," Sirius spluttered, doing a terrible job at hiding amusement.

"Are we missing something?" Hermione asked, the kids sobered up - mostly - and all looked at each other as the two men before them burst out laughing. 

"I think Lupin said something," Ginny added.

"What did you say?!" Ron piped. 

"Irrelevant." Lupin coughed between drunken chuckles. Really, it wasn't particularly funny anymore but the kids' reactions were priceless (plus the alcohol).

"Oh go on!" Fred pushed. Even the other adults payed closer attention. 

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, big grins plastered on their faces, then Remus collapsed his head on the other's shoulder, trying to calm himself enough to speak.

"Well - you see," he rolled his head, keeping it on Sirius' shoulder, so he was facing the room. "You said: 'let me get one thing straight,' and then my name. And well," he sat up. "I'm not." He added bluntly. Sirius beside him burst out into another round of giggles.

The room fell silent for a moment as people tried to understand what they'd just been told. 

As realisation began to hit, a few gasps could be heard around the room. 

"What really?!" Tonks asked, stunned. He nodded. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Well actually," Sirius put an arm round him. "Yes he is."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual type of writing but I think I did ok. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> (I know the whole “are you fucking serious” thing is unoriginal and cliché but oh well)


End file.
